1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a deep-drawn plastic packaging cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaging cups are known in great number and serve, e.g., in the packaging of dairy products, such as yogurt, cottage cheese, sour cream and the like. The objective involved here is to produce such packaging cup, for cost and/or environmental reasons, of a minimal amount of material, that is, with a wall as thin as possible, while nevertheless guaranteeing sufficient stability and/or labelability. Known from EP-B-0 408 515, is a packaging cup whose wall is surrounded by a cardboard sleeve which, by narrow form-fit, is in contact with the plastic part. A disadvantage here is that the cardboard sleeve must be inserted into the mold ready for the fabrication of the packaging cup. The plastic cup is then molded to the cardboard. Furthermore, the cardboard sleeve represents a relatively high material consumption. In turn, this results in the need to produce at the manufacturer's, a correspondingly great number of packaging cups with appropriately changing labeling, and to stock them in keeping with the plurality of goods to be packaged. A correspondingly high stocking is also required at the customer's filling facility.
Known from DE-A-24 03 935, moreover, is a packaging cup whose wall features a flat wall part and an otherwise cylindrical or truncated-cone-like round wall part. The packaging cup has molded to its top rim a flanged rim that protrudes radially outward. Since the flanged rim has along the flat wall part the same width, the packaging cup is relatively unstable in the area of the flat wall part. Furthermore, the packaging cup features in its center area, outside the flat wall part, a shoulder serving as a stacking rest, which imparts a certain stiffness to the packaging cup, but causes a relatively large stacking interval between two adjacent, stacked packaging cups.